In the sport of golf there is a wide variety of swing patterns exhibited by players. Not only does the style of swing vary from player to player, but the swing pattern of an individual golfer typically varies over time. Such variations are the result of different skill levels and physical capabilities of the golfers, as well as changes induced by growth, aging, physical exercise, weight changes and various environmental changes. It is generally recognized that the skill level of a golfer may be enhanced by fitting the golfer with golf clubs that compensate for the weaknesses and enhance the abilities of the golfer. Consequently, systems have been developed for assisting a golfer in selecting golf clubs that are best suited for his or her abilities. A problem that has generally not been addressed is the variation of swing patterns of an individual golfer over time. Generally the current golf club fitting systems require skilled craftsmanship and specialized tooling to modify a golf club after it has been configured for a specific golfer. What is needed is a golf club method and equipment that can be easily modified as the golfer's abilities and swing characteristics change.